No hablés
by Ronald B. Knox
Summary: No hables, ya sé lo que estas diciendo así que por favor deja de dar explicaciones. Sé lo que estás pensando y no necesito tus razones,no me las digas porque duelen.


**_"_** ** _You and me_**

 ** _We used to be together_**

 ** _Everyday together always_**

 ** _I really feel_**

 ** _That I'm losing my best friend_**

 ** _I can't believe_**

 ** _This could be the end_**

 ** _It looks as though you're letting go_**

 ** _And if it's real_**

 ** _Well I don't want to know"_**

* * *

Moira se sentó al borde de la cama, abrazándose a sí misma. Los párpados se movían para no dejar llorar los ojos castaños de la menor. Claire la miraba desde el halo de la puerta, con la mano sobre el marco, observando toda aquella escena con culpa a cuestas de su espalda. Amagó a entrar sin embargo no quiso hacerlo. Sentía que la estaba perdiendo y por su culpa ahora, las dos sumidas en dolor, estaban retrocediendo pasos en su vida. Están volviendo a sus principios, donde eran dos desconocidas nada más. Y que nada las unía siquiera para conversar amenamente sobre las banalidades usuales de conversación. Más ahora que no se dirigían la palabra, ambas se sentaron al borde de la cama, una a cada lado y dándose la espalda. Claire suspiraba pesadamente, mirándose ridícula ante el espejo. Notó por encima de su hombro la pena de Moira, desolada y herida en lo más profundo de su alma. De nada serviría ya disculparse, lo hecho, hecho está. Ahora ni se miraban, estaban distanciadas como dos desconocidas que comparten la cama. Sintió que la cama se hundía, era Moira quien se estaba recostando, tapándose con las sábanas y volteando hasta quedar de costado mirando a la pared.

–Moira…perdón...–el corazón se le saltó con el grito de la menor.

– ¡No hablés!– había girado la cabeza para mirarla por unos segundos y luego volvió a su posición anterior. La pelirroja agachó la mirada y prosiguió a quitarse los zapatos, la chaqueta y los jeans. Y así acostarse revolviendo las sábanas para una cómoda posición, claro estaba que ella también le daba la espalda a su pareja, ojeando de vez en cuando si la miraba pero no, no lo hacía. Se había dormido sin desearle las buenas noches. Es comprensible que no lo hiciera puesto que, por lo que hizo, nadie merecería que lo tratasen bien. Menos por la magnitud del problema. No obstante, Claire estaba dolida, destrozada y necesitaba a alguien que la ayudase pese a no ser perfecta, ella necesita ayuda y de la única persona que la podría ayudar ahora estaba molesta por sus acciones, tenía sus razones pero Claire también tenía razones para hacerlo sin el consentimiento de la menor. Porque todo lo que hace, lo hace por una razón: ella. Sin tan sólo supiera.

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Our memories_**

 ** _Well, they can be inviting_**

 ** _But some are altogether_**

 ** _Mighty frightening_**

 ** _As we die, both you and I_**

 ** _With my head in my hands_**

 ** _I sit and cry"_**

* * *

Piers estaba sentado en la vereda, con la cabeza a los brazos y éstos sobre sus piernas flexionadas. Llorando desconsoladamente, restregándose entre sus brazos. Chris por detrás, intentando acercarse pero él como fiera lo alejaba. Comprendía el pesar del menor pero aun así no quería alejarse de él porque se sentía aferrado y de ninguna manera podría dejarlo.

–Piers…–Chris se sentó a su lado, arrimándose poco a poco–…yo…

–No, no quiero escucharte. Ya suficiente tuve y no necesito tus razones…–se irguió para mirarlo y luego puso su mano sobre su rostro para dejar escapar un sollozo ahogado–…no me las digas porque duelen…

–Pero, si no me dejás explicarte…–fue interrumpido.

–Es que no necesito que me expliqués. Porque ya estoy harto de lo mismo, Chris. Estoy cansado. No es la primera vez, Chris– giró su mirada en dirección contraria al mayor. Éste se acercó y apoyó el mentón sobre el hombro de su pareja, allí quedó por unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

–Sólo quiero que me escuchés y te explico todo.

–No, no quiero escucharte porque siempre es lo mismo con vos– se quitó de encima al mayor y caminó hacia dentro de la casa, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Chris volteó para seguirle con la mirada, esperando a que se arrepintiera y volviese, sin embargo, no lo hizo y él se quedó fuera empapándose con gotas de dolor de noches de verano. Suspiró hondo para luego exhalar con pesadez. Se encaminó hacia el interior de departamento que compartía con Piers, amagó ir a la habitación pues no había visto al joven por la sala, él suele tomar leche antes de irse a dormir. Costumbre suya. Algo a lo que Chris se acostumbró puesto que él siempre le llevaba un vaso de leche tibia en compensación a todo lo que hace por él. Podría decirse que complacía a Piers y no sólo de manera sexual. Era incondicional el amor que le tenía y lo sabía. Siempre lo supo. Aunque ahora las cosas no iban como ellos pensaron, volvieron a la relación de soldado y capitán. Y eso, en parte, le molestaba a Chris debido que a ese chico fue la única persona que pudo liberar su lado sentimental, ese lado tierno que nadie conoció de Chris y nadie conoce aún. Solamente Piers, él era el único que lo conocía en ese estado. Era el único que conocía al verdadero Chris Redfield. Ese al que todo etiquetan de "Legendario" cuando sólo es un simple humano. Un simple humano rendido ante los pies de uno de sus soldados. Y lo sabía.

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _It's all ending_**

 ** _I gotta stop pretending who we are_**

 ** _You and me I can see us dying...are we?"_**

* * *

Chris intentó acercársele, lento, muy lento al oído y abrazarlo por la cintura, apegándolo a su cuerpo y así sentir ese calor magnífico recorrer su piel junto con el aroma más embriagante de todos, sólo él emanaba ese perfume de joven, tan característico de Piers. Inhaló profundo la fragancia del menor como si fuese su último respiro, quien se dejó hacer porque ese hombre lo engatusaba. Refunfuñó cuando oyó la voz ronca del mayor sobre su lóbulo, junto a una mordidita posesiva y un apretón más fuerte.

–Perdón pero no fue mi culpa. Yo no quise hacer eso. Ella se aprovechó. Te lo juro por mi vida, Piers– esto último lo dijo entre sollozos, suplicándole que le creyera cada palabra que dijese. Sin embargo Piers seguía sin creerle y quería sacárselo de encima. No quería escucharle hablar, no luego de lo que vio en su oficina.

–No me toqués– lo empujó con el codo hacia el otro lado de la cama y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Tapándose hasta la cabeza así no tener que ver el rostro de la mentira y mucho menos querer escuchar sus cuentos infantiles.

–De acuerdo…sólo te pido perdón y buenas noches– se hizo hacia adelante para bajarle las sábanas y darle un beso en la mejilla. Uno suave pero corto, de arrepentimiento– Te amo, Piers–susurró sobre su oído, con un tono sutil pero en claro con lo que sentía con respecto a su soldado. Luego volvió a su lugar y se giró para darle la espalda, ignorándolo completamente. Así palideció ante el calor que esperaba del menor sino fue otorgado por las sábanas que lo cubrían. Piers giró acercándose a Chris y este giró para abrazarlo por sorpresa. Piers abrió grande sus ojos, se sentía una basura por haber ignorado a su pareja cuando sólo quería ayudarle.

Chris lo abrazaba con fuerza, obligándolo a ocultar su rostro inundado debajo de su cuello. Su mano pasó suave hacia los cabellos del menor para acariciarlos, entrelazando sus dedos con cada hebra castaña con la fragancia que tanto le embriagaba. Lo abrazó por la cintura y por los hombros para atraerlo y deleitarse con su aroma, encendía sus sentidos y lo enloquecía. Piers parpadeó varias veces tratando de caer en cuenta que estaba entre los brazos de su pareja. Se le había olvidado lo bien que se sentía, cerró los ojos y se acurrucó en el pecho de este. Chris acercó sus labios y besó su frente con cuidado, acariciando suavemente su cabello y susurrándole una vez más _"Te amo"._ Piers iba a hablar pero el mayor se adelantó y besó sus labios, lentamente como queriendo dominarlo al principio y al finalizar, poseer sus labios a la fuerza, posicionándose encima del menor, acariciando con su mano derecha la pierna afín del menor.

–Yo no tengo la culpa de que Jessica esté obsesionada conmigo. Y vos lo sabés perfectamente. Soy como un soldado con su misión, siempre fiel pese a las dificultades. No puedo creer que me creas capaz de hacer eso. Si me costó mucho conseguir a mi primer amor, no quiero imaginarme para buscar otro. Pero veo que no entendés esa parte y ahora tengo que ser yo quien tenga la culpa– se volvió a su lugar, dándole la espalda al menor y cubriéndose hasta la cabeza, evitando todo contacto con aquél. La indignación de tratarlo de infiel fue una bala a su orgullo, desconfianza pura de su parte. Tiene motivo para estar molesto pero no tratarlo de infiel cuando Chris no tiene el más mínimo interés en aquella mujer. Es más, se podría decir que no la tolera. A todo esto, Piers sigue sosteniendo la idea de que Chris tuvo que cargar con semejante peso a cuestas. Ambos giraron en dirección contraria a su amante, dándose la espalda y así estuvieron hasta quedar dormidos entre lágrimas, Chris llorando de impotencia y rechinando los dientes mientras que Piers lloraba de rabia por no poder confiar plenamente en su pareja.

* * *

Claire estiró su brazo, intentando alcanzar aunque sea la cintura de la menor para descansar su mano allí, acariciándola con ternura y delicadeza. Como muñeca de cristal frágil. Moira se enloqueció y sopapeó la mano de la pelirroja, apartándola de ella.

–Yo sé que hice mal en tratarte así pero…no era así la manera que hubiese querido decirte las cosas. Sé que estuve mal, te entiendo que estés enojada pero mírame ahora. Estoy devastada y necesito ayuda. Necesito tu ayuda y vos negándomela. Pensé que serías la chica que me ayudaría a superar mis problemas, la que me apoyaría. Te entiendo que estés enojada, yo ya no te hablaré. Buenas noches, te amo– fue girando suavemente, esperando a que Moira la detuviera para perdonarla, llegó a mirar a la pared y la menor no gesticuló palabra alguna, quedó muda. Sólo se podía escuchar su sollozo ahogado y entrecortado. Claire trataba de soportar las ganas de abrazarla, de decirle lo mucho que la amaba pero, a la vez, quería respetar la decisión de la menor de estar a solas un rato. Sin nadie quien la moleste y así sería. No soportó mucho cuando los sollozos se convirtieron en llanto desesperado. Volteó hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza, atrayéndola a su pecho donde pueda descargar sus penas. Donde pueda llorar y dejar salir todo. Su remera estaba empapada pero no importa, al menos le estaba ayudando a la chica que más ama en esta vida. La obligó a mirarla a los ojos, ella se rehusaba hasta que cedió para mirar aquellos ojos de cielo. Moira terminó por sonreírse apenada ante la mayor, dejándose hacer cuando Claire se acercó para darle un beso suave, recorriéndole con las manos toda su espalda y cintura. Mientras que las manos de Moira pasaron a los hombros de la pelirroja, deslizándose hasta llegar a envolverle el cuello y volver más apasionado el beso, sin dejar pasar aire hasta que fuese requerido. Ambas jadeaban pero querían tener más de la contraria, continuando entre besos y rodando hasta quedar Claire sobre la menor, buscando nuevamente los labios de Moira pero ésta la detuvo.

–No me toqués, ahora estás buscando la manera de engatusarme para caer rendida a vos pero no, no va a ser así ahora. Entonces bajate de mí y dormí porque no tengo ánimos de hablar con vos– empujaba a Claire por el pecho, logrando quitársela de encima y dejarla a un lado, en el lado frío de la cama donde no tenía su calor con el cual abrigarse. Alejándola al punto donde todo comenzó, siendo dos desconocidas pero ahora eran dos desconocidas con recuerdos en común.


End file.
